1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles suspension components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming a knuckle assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Conventional knuckle assemblies are typically constructed as a one-piece forged or cast housing. Attached to these integral units are wheel bearing carriers, torque arms, disc-type brake calipers, ball joints, struts, steering links and other suspension components. Although conventional steering knuckles perform satisfactorily, it is desirable to optimize production costs and enhance structural characteristics in the knuckle design.
It is particularly desirable to reduce the weight of the steering knuckle assembly. Weight reductions in this area are advantageous since they reduce both the total vehicle weight and the suspension unsprung mass. Reducing the unsprung mass provides significant improvements in the ride and handling of the vehicle. Overall, weight reductions help to improve both performance and fuel efficiency in the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a vehicle wheel knuckle assembly from a pair of stamped members. By forming the knuckle in this manner, significant weight and cost savings can be achieved.